


Chloramphenicol

by AnnaOnTheRainbow



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bad Flirting, Bad Puns, Fluff, Fluffeverywhere, M/M, Solangelo-Relationship - Freeform, Superfluff, demidorks, solangelo
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 17:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13816455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaOnTheRainbow/pseuds/AnnaOnTheRainbow
Summary: Eine Kurzgeschichte, in der Will einen Heilriegel nur in Kombination mit einem bestimmten Antibiotikum entwickeln will, Nico und Will Kommunikationsschwierigkeiten haben und schlechte Wortwitze an der Tagesordnung sind. Solangelo!





	Chloramphenicol

**Author's Note:**

> Die Story ist schon lange auf FF.de online, aber ich habe mich dazu entschieden, sie auch hier zu posten. Sie war ein Geburtstagsgeschenk an die liebe Kalina, meine Beta. Ich hoffe, die story gefällt euch :3

Chloramphenicol

Forschen und Entwickeln waren normalerweise Dinge, die Will Solace sehr gerne tat. Klar wollte er schon immer später Medizin studieren, um dann als Arzt Leben zu retten und immer dann vor Ort zu sein, wenn es am Dringendsten war. Aber in seiner Freizeit ließ er gerne seiner Phantasie freien Lauf, um Supplemente zu entwickeln, die ihm bei eben jener Passion als Arzt behilflich sein konnten. Er konnte dabei verschiedene sowohl mögliche als auch unmögliche Kombinationen ausprobieren, Unwahrscheinliches hinzufügen und Eventualitäten durchspielen, die im normalen Gebrauch nicht von Belang wären, aber vielleicht irgendwann einmal nützlich sein konnten. So hatte er schon vor dem Sieg über Gaia einen Stärkungs-Kaugummi erfunden, der während dem Kampf erfolgreich an Nico di Angelo getestet worden war.

Apropos Nico di Angelo. Eben jener sorgte momentan eher unbewusst dafür, dass Will Solace so gar keine Freude am Entwickeln empfand.

Doch was war geschehen?

Nun, erst einmal alles der Reihe nach.

Einige Tage zuvor hatte Chiron sich an die Apollo-Hütte gewandt und um die Herstellung eines Heilriegels gebeten, der auf Aufträge mitgenommen werden konnte, relativ haltbar war und den Zustand eines verletzten Halbgottes stabilisieren, wenn nicht sogar verbessern konnte. Ambrosia selbst war zwar an und für sich eine gute Sache, aber es bestand immer die konkrete Gefahr einer Überdosierung, die bei jedem Halbgott in einer anderen Höhe auftreten konnte. Und eine solche wollte keiner erleben. Von innen heraus zu verbrennen, konnte man wohl nicht auf die Liste der 10 angenehmsten Todesarten setzen.

Und so machten sich die Apollo-Camper, ihnen voran Will Solace, an die Herstellung dieses Heilriegels.

Dies stellte sich als schwieriger heraus, als gedacht. Nichts, was die Hütte zuvor ausprobiert hatte, war auch nur im Ansatz geeignet gewesen. Und ihr Hüttenältester war zurzeit auch nicht eine wirkliche Hilfe. Dieser hatte sich nämlich in den Kopf gesetzt, ein ganz bestimmtes Antibiotikum in der Rezeptur zu verwenden und wollte sich davon auch partout nicht abbringen lassen.

Außerdem war dieser die letzten Tage zudem noch immens schlecht gelaunt. Und dies hing mit eben jenem Sohn des Hades zusammen.

Obwohl Will und Nico nun schon über ein Jahr befreundet waren und Will sogar schon um noch einiges länger zutiefst für den blassen Italiener schwärmte, hatte der Apollosohn nie den Mut aufbringen können, Nico um ein Date zu bitten oder ihm auf irgendeine andere Weise seine Gefühle zu gestehen. Nun, bis eben vor wenigen Tagen.

Am Morgen dieses verhängnisvollen Tages war ihm die Welt noch in Ordnung erschienen. Er hatte er eine herrenlose Drachme gefunden, die vor seinen Füßen im Gras gelegen hatte. Drachmen zu finden galt als Glücksbotschaft. Die Schicht in der Krankenstation später war ungewöhnlich ruhig gewesen, es war nicht ein einziger Notfall hereingekommen und die stationären Camper konnten das Krankenbett wieder verlassen oder standen kurz vor der Entlassung. Es war so ruhig gewesen, dass sie mit dem größtmöglichen Team weiter am Heilriegel forschen konnten und tatsächlich sogar einen ersten, recht erfolgreichen Versuch des Heilriegels (nun, zumindest war es der erste Versuch gewesen, der nicht sofort in die Luft geflogen war) vorweisen konnten. Der Tag war zudem besonders sonnig und wolkenlos gewesen, so dass er nur von Apollo persönlich arrangiert worden sein konnte. Und so machte Will sich abends enthusiastisch auf den Weg zurück in seine Hütte, als er eine Gestalt am Eingang von Hütte 13 bemerkte.

Es war deren einziger Bewohner, Nico di Angelo.

Da Will so guter Laune und sein Tag bisher so vielversprechend verlaufen war, dass er nur von den Göttern gesegnet sein konnte, kam ihm der Kurzschlussgedanke, das Ganze noch zu toppen. Hätte er vorher ausgiebig darüber nachgedacht, hätte er niemals so gehandelt. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund handelte er nun völlig aus dem Gefühl heraus und warf seine sämtlichen Unsicherheiten, die ihn noch monatelang zurückgehalten hatten, überhaupt zu handeln, mit einem Mal über Bord.

„Hey Nico!“, rief er.

Der soeben Gerufene drehte sich um und das eigentlich unbewegte Gesicht Nico di Angelos erhellte sich beim Anblick Wills. Durch Wills Adern schossen Adrenalin und Dopamin um die Wette. Heute konnte ihn nichts mehr stoppen. Jetzt oder nie, sagte er sich. Heute schien alles, was er tat, zu funktionieren.

„Am Samstag ist Sommersonnenwende und da ist ja das große Fest unten am See und… ich wüsste gerne, ob du mich dorthin begleiten möchtest.“

So, jetzt hatte er es endlich getan. Er hatte Nico di Angelo um ein Date gebeten.

Die daraufhin folgende sehr lange Pause legte sich wie ein schwerer, dunkler Mantel über das Geschehen.

Nicos Gesichtsausdruck war von erfreut zu …verunsichert? traurig? mitleidig? gerutscht. Will konnte es nicht so genau benennen. Aber eine ungute Vorahnung beschlich ihn.

Der Dunkelhaarige verlagerte unbehaglich sein Gewicht von einem auf das andere Bein.

„Will, ich … das geht nicht. Außerdem bin ich für das Fest der Sommersonnenwende schon in Neu-Rom verabredet. Du solltest dir eine andere Begleitung suchen. Es tut mir sehr leid.“

Wills Herz sank ihm schneller in die Hose als die Titanic im Eismeer. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal taub und leer an. Ein Surren erfüllte seinen Kopf, sein Philtrum vibrierte. Irgendwie brachte er noch ein verstehendes Nicken in Nicos Richtung zustande, bevor er sich abwand und in Richtung seiner Hütte und der seiner Geschwister wankte. Die Geräusche wurden wie durch Wasser um ihn herum verzerrt und auf ein Minimum gedämpft. Auf Nicos Rufen hinter sich reagierte er nicht mehr.

Die darauffolgenden Tage fühlten sich unwirklich verschwommen und wie in Watte gepackt an. Nico versuchte mehrmals mit ihm zu reden, aber Wills Geschwister wiesen ihn jedes Mal ab, wenn er in Wills Nähe kam. Nicht, dass Will es großartig mitbekam.

Um sich von seinen immer wieder im Kreis drehenden Gedanken, dass Nico di Angelo ein Date in Neu-Rom, sowie ihm einen Korb verpasst hatte, abzulenken, tat Will das, was er schon immer am besten konnte: Arbeiten.

Und so stürzte er sich auf das Heilriegel-Projekt.

…

 

Nico war sich nicht sicher, ob er nicht doch mit der Standpauke hätte rechnen sollen, die er erhielt, als er in Neu-Rom Reyna und Hazel von dem aktuellen Desaster mit Will erzählte.

Im Augenblick befand er sich mit den beiden Römerinnen im Praetoren-Büro, in dem sie bleiben mussten, damit die Mädchen bei Problemen während der Festvorbereitungen sofort gefunden werden konnten. Reyna trug ihr offizielles purpurnes Praetorengewand mit wallendem Umhang und kompliziert zur Seite gedrehtem Haar und Hazel ihre goldenen Centurio-Abzeichen auf ihrer Toga, während Nico so aussah wie immer. Gut, seine Haare lagen flacher am Kopf als sonst, weil er kurz vor seinem Eintreffen versucht hatte, sich zu kämmen, aber sonst war alles wie gewohnt. Schwarze skinny Jeans, schwarzes Shirt mit Totenkopfsymbol, sein silberner Totenkopfring am Finger. Er kam sich ziemlich underdressed und ausgescholten vor.

Er verspürte den Drang, sich zu verteidigen.

„Was hätte ich denn machen sollen? Ich war hier doch schon in offizieller Funktion als Gesandter des Pluto zum Fest eingeladen! Und er hat seitdem nicht mehr mit mir gesprochen, geschweige denn, mich überhaupt angeschaut!“ Er versuchte mit verschränkten Armen und einem Schmollmund seinen Punkt zu unterstützen.

Hazel gab ihm _den_ Blick, die Hände dabei auf die Hüften gestützt. „Du hättest ihm ja nicht gleich absagen müssen. Es hätte doch schon seinen Zweck erfüllt, wenn du ihn hierhin eingeladen hättest!“

Das brachte Nico aus der Fassung. „Oh.“

„Ja, _‚Oh‘!_ “ Seine Schwester kam gerade wohl richtig Fahrt. „Wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe, dann hast du ihm noch nicht einmal richtig erklärt, was genau du hier machst! Der arme Junge könnte sonstwas annehmen! Wenn du es so zu ihm gesagt hast, wie du es uns erzählt hast, dann glaubt er bestimmt, das du hier ein Date mit jemandem hast! Kein Wunder, dass er seitdem so drauf ist, du hast ihm das Herz gebrochen!“

Nico warf seiner Halbschwester einen äußerst ungläubigen Blick zu und ließ seine Augen danach kurz zu Reyna hinüber flackern. Die Praetorin hatte einen eisernen Blick aufgesetzt, der durchaus Besorgnis durchblicken ließ, während sie ihren Nasenrücken zwischen zwei Fingern massierte. Er wandte sich wieder Hazel zu.

„Hazel, das ist doch Unfug… um ihm das Herz zu brechen, müsste er irgendwelche tieferen Gefühle für mich hegen! Und du weißt genau, dass das nicht sein kann. Wer würde sich schon in einen Sohn des Totengottes verlieben, der auch noch…“ Seine Stimme verlor sich.

Das brach Hazels Willen, dieses Mal hart zu bleiben. Nico konnte man nie lange böse sein. Und gerade weckte er in ihr das Gefühl, ihn in eine weiche Kuscheldecke zu wickeln, wie ein kleines Kind auf dem Schoß zu schaukeln und Schlaflieder zu singen.

Sie zog ihn in eine feste Umarmung und drückte in so sehr an sich, dass sie nur noch ein gedämpftes „Ha-el…Luft“ an ihrer Schulter vibrieren spürte. Reyna räusperte sich und Hazel lockerte ihren Klammergriff.

„ Ich könnte da eine Idee haben…“, begann Reyna.

Sofort hatte sie alle Aufmerksamkeit.

„Na, Will wollte doch unbedingt, dass Nico das Fest mit ihm verbringt, oder? Und Nico sollte als Ehrengast hier wirklich anwesend sein. Wie wäre es dann, wenn wir die beiden Dinge doch noch kombinieren? Es sind noch ein paar Stunden bis zur Eröffnung. Wenn Nico jetzt per Schatten nach Camp Half-Blood zurückreisen und den Apollosohn direkt wieder mitbringen würde, würde es zeitlich passen. Will hätte sogar noch Zeit ein paar Sachen zusammenzupacken. Und ich würde in derzeit die Herrichtung eines weiteren Gästezimmers veranlassen.“ Reyna starrte in Hazels nun vor Aufregung golden leuchtende Augen und in Nicos dunkelbraunes, zweifelndes Paar.

„Reyna, das ist lieb gemeint, aber was ist, wenn er nicht mitkommen will? Wenn er schon mit jemand anderem im Camp verabredet ist? Oder immer noch nicht mit mir spricht?“ Nicos Stimme klang immer noch sehr dünn.

Hazel packte ihn an den Handgelenken und zwang ihn so, ihr in die Augen zu schauen. „Nico, du musst es wenigstens versuchen, sonst wirst du es nie wissen! Du musst die Dinge zwischen euch klären! Du wirst sehen, es wird sich alles fügen! Und nach allem, was ich weiß, wäre er sehr glücklich, das Fest mit dir zusammen zu verbringen.“

Nicos dunkle Augen fanden in Hazels hellen keinen Funken Zweifel an ihren eigenen Worten. Er seufzte.

„Wenn dieser Solace aus nicht akzeptablen Gründen nicht hier erscheint oder dich schlecht behandelt, dann verspreche ich dir Nico, dass ich mich höchstpersönlich um ihn kümmern werde. Und du musst dann nie wieder in einer offiziellen Funktion hier erscheinen, wenn du keine Lust darauf hast.“ Die Worte der Praetorin klangen stählern und ihr Mund war grimmig verzogen.

Nico seufzte wieder, dieses Mal ergebend. Er straffte seine Schultern. „Deal.“Und damit verschwand er in den Schatten, die sich wabernd um seine Beine gewunden hatten.

…

 

„Will, du hast seit 48h nicht mehr geschlafen! Du solltest dich hinlegen. Du siehst aus, als ob du kurz vor einem Nervenzusammenbruch stündest. Dein Gehirn ist vor lauter Schlafmangel völlig vernebelt und arbeitet nicht mehr richtig. Du halluzinierst wahrscheinlich schon.“

Will Solace stand gerade mit seiner Schwester Kayla am Labortisch, an dem sie ihren gefühlt tausendsten Versuch des Tages durchführten. Nichts schien funktionieren zu wollen. Und so langsam verlor er seine Geduld. Wahlweise auch seinen Verstand.

„MIR GEHT’S ABSOLUT GUT! Ich will einfach nur dieses verdammte Chloramphenicol darin haben!“

„Will…“

„Nein, Kayla! Oh Götter, ich kann nicht mehr! Wenn er schon nicht auf mich steht, dann soll wenigstens diese blöde Zeug drin sein!“ Will begann total hysterisch zu werden. Seine blutunterlaufenden Augen und sein zerrupftes Äußeres förderten diesen Eindruck noch.

„ _Will…“, sagte seine Schwester etwas eindringlicher._

„Was ist denn so schwer daran, mich auf ein Date zu begleiten??? Ist ja nicht so, als ob ich der Creeper wäre! Ich tue ihm schon nichts! Und wenn ich ihn schon nicht haben kann, dann will ich ihn wenigstens in diesem scheiß Heilriegel per Namen haben! Ist das so verrückt?!?“

 _"Will_ …“, betonte seine Hüttengenossin nun zum dritten Mal und schien sich sichtlich unwohl zu fühlen.

„WAS, KAYLA? Löst das Wort ChlorampheNICOl Unbehagen bei dir aus???“

Sie seufzte sich ergebend. „Dreh dich einfach um, du Wortakrobat.“

Er tat, wie ihm geheißen und erblasste auf der Stelle, als er sah, wer da tatsächlich stand und ihnen beiden offensichtlich zugehört hatte. Will schluckte schwer. Wahrscheinlich saß er jetzt bis zum Hals in einem Knochenhaufen. „Nico, ich .. ich kann das erklären.“

Nicos Gesicht war unlesbar, als er Wills Stotterei beobachtete und dabei seinen Kopf zur Seite neigte. „Du stehst also auf Wortspiele mit meinem Namen, Solace?“

Wills vorher kreideweißes Gesicht begann nun zu erröten. „Äh…ich.. nun … ja“ Er wusste anscheinend doch nicht, wie er sich aus der Nummer wieder herauswinden konnte. Oh Götter, er sah sich schon von Skeletten bis an sein Lebensende verfolgt.

Der Ausdruck in Nicos Augen wurde weich. Dann zupfte ein schelmisches Grinsen an seinen Mundwinkeln und er schlug verlegen die Augenlider nieder.

„Will? Ich _will_ dich auch.“

Für satte zehn Sekunden herrschte absolutes Schweigen.

Dann schnaubte Kayla. „Götter, ihr zwei seid solche Idioten.“


End file.
